


The Real Reason Robert Downey Jr. Turned His Life Around

by DollGirl



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollGirl/pseuds/DollGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on the set of The Avengers Robert watches Mark with his family and reflects on how much his best friend had helped him even without Mark knowing about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Reason Robert Downey Jr. Turned His Life Around

**Author's Note:**

> Own no one. This is purely fictional. I'm just borrowing them for a little while!

Robert smiled as he watched Mark get pulled away by his son to his wife and two daughters. Working with him in the Avengers had been even more fun than in Zodiac and that was saying something. Those three kids were lucky to have him as their father. The man was sincere and his love for them truly genuine.

This was so different from the very first time he saw him. Mark had no idea that his tragedy had helped Robert get his life back on track.

Flashback

Robert clenched his hands as the judge ordered him into rehab. Once he was allowed to leave he stormed out and into the hallway. There was nothing wrong with him! The drugs and alcohol kept him from losing his mind!

His life sucked!

He was struck out of his thoughts when another court door opened and a black haired man stepped out shaking in fury and grief. He was struck speechless at the expression in deep brown eyes.

“I can’t believe he got off…” the man snarled.

“I’m sorry Mark. This happens sometimes. The evidence was too circumstantial,” another man, an older one said. “We may never know what really happened to him.”

Robert watched the man sink onto a bench and bow his head. His hands gripped his hair as if trying to keep himself together.

“Damn you Scott…Damn you!” 

The grief in that voice…the raw pain touched Robert’s drug rattled brain and heart. 

This man, Mark, had lost someone dear apparently in a violent way. He’d live his life not knowing the truth or gaining any peace concerning whoever this Scott guy was.

Suddenly rehab didn’t look so bad.

End Flashback

Robert had gotten sober and put his life back together. He had looked up what he could find and learned a bit about him.

Mark Alan Ruffalo. The more he learned the more he wanted to at least meet him.

He got his chance while filming Zodiac. Robert had been blown away by the sheer talent this man possessed. Mark was smart, talented…

Brave. Braver than Robert thought he could ever be. He was shocked to learn that Mark thought so highly of him and that working with him was an honor.

They kept in contact after the movie and when the Avengers rolled around and he found out who was going to be playing Bruce Banner/Hulk he was ecstatic!

He chuckled as he got a bottle of water and watched the Ruffalo family. He grinned at Keen as he shyly approached Tom with his Avenger’s book and permanent marker asking for an autograph. The Hulk t-shirt he wore told him how proud he was of his father. Mark had joked how this role had made him the coolest Dad ever for at least a little while.

Odette hugged Mark’s leg as a smiling Sunrise held Odette. Mark smiled as he ruffled Bella Noche’s hair and kissed his wife and youngest. His eyes were warm and full of love.

Robert smiled. Maybe finally this amazing man would get the recognition he deserved at the award ceremonies.

He could only hope.


End file.
